


Vampires Have a What?!

by FlameWolf



Series: Eternal Darkness, Eternal Love [3]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Biting, Dominant Behavior, F/M, Instinctual behavior, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Roughness, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxine wakes up feeling rather strange and Alucard is acting clingy.  All she wants is to get away for a few hours but he won't let her out of his sight.  When they try to resolve the conflict, things take a very odd turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Have a What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from it.
> 
> Author’s Note: Hee hee, more vampire anatomy. Takes place in the Midnight Roses verse. Not a sequel but this takes place after events in the main fic. Just a little event I thought I’d write out.

    She felt uncomfortable.  Too hot and oddly agitated.  On top of that, it seemed her mate was sticking to her like some demonic shadow.  So, when Integra had offered her a mission alone, Maxine had leapt at the opportunity; immediately resulting in a snarling match between the two vampires.  It had gotten so bad that the heiress had forced them into the dungeons to ‘work it out for themselves’.  This was where the undead soldier found herself in a face-off with her ancient soulmate.  “You can’t just dictate when I do or don’t take on a mission,” hissed the ever headstrong femme, her stubbornness only having gotten worse since she was invulnerable and had nothing to fear from him.  Not that she had reason to fear him in first place, he was just a lot less intimidating when she could phase through the walls on her own.

    Alucard unleashed a bone-chilling snarl, his powers making his shadows flare as his anger reached brand new heights.  In fact, the air in the room became thick with said emotion as his hair lengthened to slighter along the stone floor like a living thing.  “I am not about to allow you outside of Hellsing grounds in your current condition!  You’ll attract every ghoul, freak and nosferatu in the vicinity,” he snarled, his gloves disappeared as his hands transformed into black claws.

    “My condition?  What are you talking about?  The only condition I seem to be afflicted with is clingy assholitis.  The only cure I know of is currently out there waiting for a blade through the gullet,” Max hissed, her sunset eyes becoming a deadly crimson as her own gloved hands curled into tight fists.  As pissed off as she was; some part of her was very much enjoying this fight and, from the smell of it, her mate was too.

    In a blur of red, the elder vampire was coming at her at a speed much too fast for most humans to comprehend.  To her, it was like he was rushing at her at a normal speed.  Almost lazily, she sidestepped him and watched as he brought himself to a stop.  Her heated blood boiled in her veins and she felt her fangs lengthen as aggression began to fill her.  All of a sudden it wasn’t about just not being allowed to go on a mission.  All of a sudden, she very much wanted to show the Prince just who was boss.  Black slowly took over her blazing eyes as her inner demon took over, her shoulder length hair growing to a living shadow.  The male across from her released a brief rumble of approval before his own eyes went a bottomless ebony.

    The two dark beings let out inhuman snarls as they began to circle eachother, their long fangs bared as their shadows seemed to clash and fight on the floor.  Then he was lunging, his unsheathed claws reaching toward her ghostly skin.  Dodging easily, Max let out a hiss that sounded like a demon as she leapt after him.  Sharp claws caught and slid on the leather of his trenchcoat before she found him out of her grasp and facing her once more.  Neither took their gaze from the other as they circled again, strange noises pouring from them as the candles in the room flickered out; not that the lack of light mattered to these two creatures.

    Curling his upper lip, Alucard allowed his powers to flow freely; his features changing to an almost nebulous shadow.  Not to be outdone, Max felt her own powers let go; her body slipping into a form not quite solid.  She had never done this through all the time she had been a vampire but she was too far gone to be frightened.  Once transformed, the pair seemed to freeze; as if unsure of what to do from there.  Then they were charging forward as one, their incorporeal bodies clashing and mixing as a chorus from Hell filled the room.  Anyone walking by right then would have ran back upstairs, screaming for their very soul.

    Sharp, phantom fangs bit at where her neck would be, struggling for a hold but getting nowhere.  Both seemed to be pushing at the other with no intent to do any real harm, not that anyone would be able to tell.  As they broke apart to regain a more solid form, the mighty nosferatu panted slightly before regaining composure in unison.  It was clear they weren’t going to stop until whatever was going on was resolved and Alucard seemed to be determine to be the one to resolve it.  Changing into a giant wolf with eight eyes, he leapt at his other half with his jaws agape.  In response, Max instinctually changed into a demon dog as well; much smaller than her mate but no less dangerous.

    With her own snarl, she leapt; colliding with him in mid-air and briefly landing on top of him.  This small victory didn’t last, the older male rolling to try to pin her himself.  Growling, she flailed the best she could with her four limbs before managing to pull herself free.  Before she could regain her balance, she was slammed into by the other canine.  This resulted in a ball of snarling and fangs rolling across the floor as the two of them seemed to struggle.  Then the larger Hellhound was pinning her, both of them going back into human form in an instant.

    In a swift motion, his mouthful of sharp fangs were surrounding her neck; one bite easily being able to behead her.  Positioning his body above hers as he went board stiff, he lifted her wrists and pressed them on the ground above her head; his razor sharp claws digging in painfully as he let loose a bone-chilling, guttural, truly demonic sounding growl.  The sound demanded her submission and everything in her rebelled at that thought at the moment.  Unleashing her own snarl, Maxine bucked hard against him and snapped with her fangs.  Alucard only let out the same sound as before, only much more frightening as his fangs bore down slightly in warning.  She could even feel them prickling her skin and she gave a defiant hiss but stayed still.

    In response, the powerful demon above let out what could be called a sound of supplication while still sounding domineering.  She hissed again but a bit less vehemently, some part of her roaring blood soothed by the amount of power he seemed to exude.  He let a sound that was almost like a purr, his fangs letting up just a bit but not releasing her; his long tongue laving over where her pulse would have been if she was still alive.  This made her shudder as her blood heated more.  Still in control, her demon let out a small whimper of submission before slowly relaxing.  Giving a vocalization of approval, Alucard let go of her neck to remove his oppressive presence from her shuddering body.

    Huffing and still unbearably hot and irritable, Max got to her shaky legs; slowly peeling off the clothes that were torture to her.  She was running on pure instinct, not knowing quite what she needed but that her mate was more than willing to provide it given his display earlier.  In fact, he had made his own clothing disappear; his eyes still a bottomless black that would have chilled a mortal’s blood.  Making the same, submissive noise; she tilted her head to the side where he had bitten her to turn her, in some instinctual effort to assess his interest in her.  An action that was warranted as unneeded when he swooped on her immediately to lick the mark in reassurance.  They were mated, there was no need for any of this and he told her that through their mental connection.

    Letting out a soft coo, she nipped under his chin as his hands landed on her shoulders.  The clawed appendages travelled to her exposed breasts, playing with her rosy peaks as he let out a raspy utterance of lust.  Then his cool mouth was capturing one and her back was arching forward as her lower belly began to fill with a pleasurable pulling sensation.  As he suckled, his left hand continued to play with her neglected breast while his other hand travelled downward.  When his slender fingers hit her sensitive flesh, it was like an electric explosion had gone off and she let out a small cry as she jumped slightly.

    Alucard let out a soft sound of his own, nuzzling her as his fingers sought her out again.  This time his touch was feather light and she shuddered as the swirling pool within her began to transform into a hot coil of need.  Next thing she knew, she was being laid on silk sheets as he continued to stroke her swollen outer lips with his middle and index fingers.  Letting out a soft mewl, Max spread herself on the bed as their eyes met.  Their shadows swirled and merged in the air as the two monsters seemed to finally recognize eachother and just what they would normally feel for the other.  As one, the demons let out a low keen as his fingers delved into her once again.

    His muscled chest heaved as his nostrils flared, using his lungs to take in her scent and savoring the way it called to his own body.  His hand left her as he placed her legs on his broad shoulders, his erection perfectly aligned with the quivering heat of her junction.  With a fluid motion, the ancient creature was filling her; hissing as she fluttered around him.  The way she arched and moaned for him was beautiful and he began to take her slowly.  Leaning down to rest his lips on where her jugular had once beat, he began to roll his hips sensuously; inwardly reveling when she let out a keen.  Her claws came up to his back as he began to pick up pace, scratching slowly downward and drawing a groan from his lips as he stilled briefly.

    Panting, Max felt like she was on fire.  Her vision was white from lust as well as pleasure and she didn’t want him to stop.  So when he began to snap his hips into her hard, a cry of his name passed her lips as she clung to him for dear life.  Cold lips brushed her cheek as he breathed a shuddering breath just to let out an unholy sounding snarl.  Then he was biting where he had changed her, drawing an explosive orgasm from her as stars flashed across her vision.  She was vaguely aware of him spilling into her before he was laying over her to both shield her and hold her as close to him as he possibly could.

    His tongue laved over the wound he had given her, shuddering growls leaving him on occasion as he continued to cum rope after thick rope.  Then he finally seemed to still, his breathing steadying as a fog seemed to lift from her brain.  Blinking, the soldier wondered just what the Hell happened.  She was aware of what her body had been doing but she had lost control soon after he had told her in no uncertain terms that she wasn’t going anywhere.  The male above hadn’t been immune either, losing control over himself in much the same manner.  There had been a few times where she had been honestly afraid they would hurt eachother.  Then it had all turned into, well, this.  Needless to say she wanted a few answers.  “Not that that wasn’t fucking mindblowing but what in the seven Hells just happened there?” she whispered, the fire in her blood quelled for the moment.

    To her consternation, her mate only chuckled before pushing himself up enough to give her a loving kiss on the lips.  “Welcome to your first heat hun,” he rumbled, sweeping a lock of her ebony hair out of her white face.  She could only stare at him with her mouth agape as she tried to take in what he told her.

    “Wait, what?!  There’s no way that could even be possible!” she shouted, wanted very much to phase out from under him and to her feet but finding herself far too comfortable where she was.

    “Mmm, it very much is kitten.  Only powerful females experience it but it can happen.  I could smell it on you from the moment you woke up.  It was only a matter of time before your demon arose to take care of your needs.  Needs you didn’t even know you had.  If you had gone out on that mission, you would have likely been raped by the first freak you came across.  Either that or you would have willingly mated another vampire, inciting me to reclaim what was already mine,” he explained, his baritone still gruff as he began to harden inside her.

    To her surprise, she could feel the same boiling in her veins as earlier beginning again.  She had so many other questions but all of them faded for the intense need to be taken by her mate again.  Determined to hang onto herself, she flipped the taller nosferatu onto his back and began to ride him; moans and cries leaving her as she felt him moving inside her.  It was like he was scratching some unbearable itch and she couldn’t stop once she had started.  Growling, Alucard gripped her hips as he raised his hips to meet hers; his hooded eyes watching her breasts as they bounced.  “Please, please,” she gasped, her demon far too close to the surface as she chased the orgasm her body craved.  A callused thumb met her stimulated clit in response and she was lost, orgasming again as she screamed his name for all to hear.  Whimpering and shuddering, she lay on him as he stayed seated firmly within her.

    Wrapping his arms around her, the mighty beast kissed her forehead as they both came down once again.  Knowing it wouldn’t be long before another wave overcame her, Maxine gave her other half a downright terrified look.  She didn’t like how out of her control this was.  It was like everything faded away for the need to be fucked.  Just realizing this made her shudder as she remembered his words from earlier.  It wouldn’t be hard to imagine going through this with some strange nosferatu if he had just let her leave.  As if sensing her thoughts, Alucard tightened his hold as he gave a shallow thrust.  “It will pass Maxine.  I will make sure you get through safely,” he assured as the hot sensation began to take over yet again.  As they began their dance for a third time, she found her fear melting away for love and a sense of safety.  He wouldn’t let her stray too far into the darkness.  So, with that knowledge, she let go with a snarl; giving the people above the quite a fright from the sounds.


End file.
